Une Nouvelle Vie
by Btvs89
Summary: Bella n'est jamais allée vivre chez son père. La veille de son anniversaire, elle se fait attaquer dans une ruelle, et est sauvée in-extremis par Edward, en visite avec sa famille. Mais son sang chantant pour lui, il commet alors l'irréparable.
1. Prologue Chapitre 1 : L'attaque

Une Nouvelle Vie.

Fiction Twilight.

Prologue.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais. Sûrement pas de la main d'un ange, dans une ruelle mal famée de Phoenix. Certes, je n'ai jamais eu énormément de chance dans ma vie - moi, l'aimant à problèmes.  
Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai toujours eu une malchance phénoménale, légendaire même! Trébuchant sur mes pied, m'ouvrant le crâne rien qu'en marchant dans la rue.  
Cependant, rien n'aurait pu prévoir que je mouurais la veille de mon 18e anniversaire, de retour d'une fête surprise organisée par une amie de lycée. Moi qui détestais les fêtes, et encore moins les surprises et les cadeaux, j'avais encore une fois été piégée en beauté. Au lycée, elle m'avait annoncé :

_Allez Bella, une soirée hors de chez toi ne te tuera pas, viens donc regarder un film chez moi!_

J'avais accepté, ne voulant pas la vexer, bien que j'aurai préféré me casser une jambe que d'y être allée. Me tordant de douleur sur le sol décrépi de la ruelle sombre, je me souvins de cet instant, où je vis son si beau visage...

Chapitre 1 : L'attaque.

Il faisait encore chaud quand je partis de chez elle pour rentrer à la maison, où ma mère et son nouveau mari m'attendait sûrement déjà. Il était minuit passé, et les rues étaient calmes. Bien sûr, j'aurai du me douter ce jour là que je n'aurai pas de chance. Et ce fut bien le cas.

Mon iPod sur les oreilles, je profitais de la chaleur encore étouffante en ce milieu de nuit. J'aime le soleil et la chaleur, en profitant même quand je dors.

Bien évidemment, je n'entendis pas les pas résonner derrière moi, mais je vis son ombre au coin d'une rue, grâce à la lumière des réverbères. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fallait évidemment que ça m'arrive à moi! Je me retournais, mais ne vit rien. Bizarre. J'avais pourtant juré voir une ombre provenant de derrière moi. Je devais probablement devenir parano, après tout ce qui avait pu m'arriver tout au long de ma vie. Je repris alors ma route, les battements de mon coeur s'apaisant un peu plus, reprenant son rythme habituel. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas, je pouvais le sentir au plus profond de moi. J'accélérais alors, plongeant ma main dans mon sac, cherchant ma bombe lacrymogène. Je la trouvais enfin, alors que je tombais nez à nez devant lui.

Il était grand, extrêmement pâle, une nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait également pas de mal, vu le contraste de ses cernes sur sa peau, diaphane à la lumière des réverbères. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond foncé, retenus par un simple élastique. Cest en dernier que je remarquait ses yeux, d'un noir de jeai soutenu, qui me fascina, tout en me glaçant le sang. Celui ci ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, avant de s'approcher de moi. Je reculais et me retournais, tournant dans une autre rue à la première occasion qui se présenta. Un cul de sac, c'était bien là ma veine! Je me retournais à nouveau afin de faire demi tour, mais il était déjà là, me barrant le passage, me scrutant par la même occasion. Me saisissant de ma bombe lacrymogène, je la lui mis devant le visage, le menaçant, cherchant à tout prix à la faire reculer.

« Ne vous approchez pas, je vous préviens. »

Il lâcha un ricanement des plus sinistre, me paralysant par la même occasion. En un clin d'oeil, il m'avait attrapé par la gorge, me coincant contre le mur. Mon coeur rata un battement, avant de redoubler de vitesse. Mon attaquant, ses lèvres près de mon oreille, me murmura doucement :

« Et pourquoi feris-je donc cela? Tu sens tellement bon! »

J'essayai alors de m'échapper, me débattant de toutes mes forces, ne récoltant qu'un bon coup sur le crâne. Je réussis cependant à me relever, l'adrénaline courant dans mes veines, alors que je tentais de m'enfuir à nouveau. Malheureusement, il fut bien plus rapide, un peu trop même, et il me rattrapa sans difficultés, me faisant valser contre le mur. La tête me tournai, et je sentis ma tête cogner violemment contre le mur et le sol, un liquide chaud innondant mon cou. Je saignais, beaucoup trop, bien trop vite. Pourtant, je ne perdis pas connaissance, même si j'aurai préféré y plonger, la douleur du choc m'arrachant un cri.

L'homme s'approcha à nouveau de moi, une lueur sauvage s'allumant dans son regard. Il allait me tuer, et j'accueillait la mort avec soulagement, venant m'emporter à ce monde de souffrance. Je laissai mes paupières se fermer, tandis que j'entendais le fracas du tonnerre résonner. Impossible! Il ne pleut jamais à Phoenix, pensais-je. Je me forçais alors à rouvrir les yeux, et c'est à ce moment que je le vis, mettant en pièce mon agresseur, avec l'aide de deux autres personnes.

Le premier était grand et imposant, les cheveux d'un brun sombre et légèrement bouclés. Le deuxième, à la carrure plus fine, avaient les cheveux d'un blond doré saisissant. Mais c'est LUI qui me fascina le plus. Les cheveux en bataille d'un châtain clair parsemé de reflet bronze qui lui siait à merveille, créant un contraste saisissant avec sa peau extrêmement pale. Tandis que ses deux compagnons maitrisait celui qui avait voulu ma mort il y a quelques instant, le troisième se retourna vers moi, dévoilant son visage angélique, le visage d'un jeune homme magnifique. Il me regardait intensément, ses pupilles dorées s'assombrissant inexorablement.

La suite, je n'aurai pas pu la prévoir. Alors que je le croyais là pour me sauver, je n'entendis qu'un seul mot.

« Non! »

En une fraction de seconde, il était sur moi, plongeant ses canines directement dans ma gorge. Il m'empoigna et aspira fort, une brûlure intense s'installant progressivement, lentement mais surement, me faisant hurler de douleur. J'entendis alors plusieurs voixprovenant de la ruelle, tandis que l'homme imposant et son compagnon tentait de le faire lâcher prise.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Edward, je t'en prie, arrête! »

Mon ange avait donc un nom : Edward... Il se détacha alors de moi, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, tandis que je plongeais dans le brasier incandescent qui s'emparait de mon corps, redoublant d'ardeur à chaque battement de mon coeur.

POV Edward.

Alice venait à nouveau d'avoir une vision. Comme toujours à cet instant, celle ci se réverbéra dans ses pensées, m'atteignant inexorablement. Elle nous voyait à Phoenix, pour je ne sais quelle raison, puisqu'aucun de nous n'avait de désir conscient de s'y rendre.

« Qu'est ce que ça veux dire? » lui avais-je demandé.

« Tu me poses la question pour quoi? Je ne sais pas Edward, c'est toi le liseur d'esprit! » m'avait-elle répondu.

Il était étrange de sa part de répondre de cette manière, et elle s'était éclipsée voir Carlisle. C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, sans plus d'explication, nous avions quitté Forks, cette bouragde pluvieuse de l'état de Washington, qui nous permettais de vivre à peu près comme des humains normaux, afin de nous rendre à Phoenix. Nous nous étions installés dans un hôtel près de l'aéroport, ne sachant pas vraiment combien de temps nous resterions ici.

Les journées passaient lentement, étant impossible pour nous de sortir en pleine journée, le soleil rendant notre condition trop voyante aux yeux des humains. Le soir venu, Alice nous faisait parcourir la ville, prétextant vouloir visiter. Depuis notre départ, elle me cachait soigneusement ses pensées, ne pensant à rien d'autre que Jasper quand elle était à mes côtés. Elle me cachait quelque chose, pour sûr. Ce soir là, nous étions encore une fois de sortie dans les rues de Phoenix, Emet, Jasper, Alice et moi même, Rosalie ayant préféré rester enfermée, prétextant ne pas vouloir ruiner une nouvelle paire de chaussure. Nous nous promenions alors sur les toits de la ville, sautant d'immeubles en immeubles, nous laissant aller à notre condition de vampire, y profitant pleinement. Jasper et Emmett me mirent alors au défi d'une course. Bien évidemment, étant le plus rapide d'entre nous, je gagnais facilement contre mes frères.

C'est par le plus grand des hasards que nous sentîmes l'odeur de l'un de nos congénères, qu'il n'était pas rare de rencontrer lors de nos déplacements. Ses pensées envahirent mon esprit, et je vis le visage d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat. Bien évidemment, il avait choisie d'en faire son repas pour la soirée. Pourtant, le visage de la jeune fille s'imposa à nouveau à moi, et la douceur de ses traits me fascina. Poussé par un élan de curiosité, je m'approchais alors, me laissant tomber au sol, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable. Je vis alors son agresseur agenouillé devant elle, s'apprêtant à se nourrir. La jeune fille me fascina un peu plus, car je m'aperçut alors que j'entendais rien. J'avais beau me concentrer, c'était le vide absolu. Très étrange, fascinant même! C'est ainsi que cela me frappa. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. J'avais désespérément besoin de savoir pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à lire ses pensées. Je me ruais alors sur mon congénère, l'empêchant d'accomplir son acte. Ce dernier se mit à grogner, le même son sortant du plus profond de mon être. Il se jeta lui aussi sur moi, et une batille s'ensuivit. Cependant, il n'avait pas compté sur la présence de mes frères, et nous le maîtrisâmes rapidement, le dépeçant membre par membre. Je me retournais vers la jeune fille, qui avait rouvert les yeux. Je me mit à la scruter intensément, me demandant toujours pourquoi son esprit m'était fermé. C'est à ce moment que son odeur me frappa pour la première fois.

Je comprenais alors l'attrait qu'elle représentait pour le traqueur. Elle avait une odeur florale, apétissante à souhait. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle, dans sa fragrance, qui me faisait perdre pied. Je sentis soudain la brûlure dans ma gorge s'intensifier, le venin s'immiscant dans ma bouche, mes yeux s'assombrissant avec la faim qui me torturait les entrailles. Jamais en un siècle d'existence je n'avais ressenti cette sensation, ce tel besoin de me nourrir d'un être humain. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : la goûter, en faire mienne. La voix d'Alice retentit alors :

« Non! »

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je savais que j'étais bien trop rapide pour eux, qu'ils ne pourraient pas m'arrêter. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour y penser, le monstre en moi prit le dessus, ses jetant sur la pauvre fille, plongeant ses canines dans sa gorge frêle, mais tellement apétissante. Son sang avait un goût encore meilleur que tous les violeurs et autres criminels auxquels j'avais pû goûter depuis que j'avais été fait vampire en 1918. Son sang apaisa immédiatement la brûlure qui régnait dans ma gorge, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'aspirer un peu plus fort, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur, me délectant de sa saveur si exquise. Son coeur s'affola, rendant le précieux nectar encore plus attrayant. Je sentis ensuite une main, puis deux me tirer en arière, alors que j'empoignait ma victime un peu plus fort.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Edward, je t'en prie, arrête! »

La voix d'Alice résonna encore une fois, accompagnée par celle d'Emmett, mais cette fois ci, la vision de la mort de cette fille colora son esprit. Je me reculai instantanément, ne souhaitant pas avoir la mort de cette fille sur la conscience, une jeune fille innocente, même si je savais que je finirai damné quoi qu'il arrive. Je laissai mes frères m'entrainer plus loin, leur cédant ma résistance. Alice s'accroupit vers la jeune fille, sachant qu'elle mourrait de toute manière. A moins que... Une idée traversa l'esprit de ma soeur.

« Non... »

« Edward, regarde la. Il est bien trop tard. Le venin a déjà atteint son coeur. Et tu l'as pratiquement vidée de son sang. C'est fait. Elle deviendra l'une des nôtres. »

« Non... Je... Je... »

Mais elle avait raison. Il fallait que je m'y fasse. Je venait de commettre l'irréparable. Par ma faute, cette jeune fille deviendrai elle aussi un être damné, condamnée à errer cette terre sans espoir de revoir ses proches un jour.

« Emmenons la à Carlisle, il saura quoi faire. »

Emmett la prit alors dans ses bras, tandis que Jasper me maintenait toujours au sol. Nous nous relevâmes, et rentrâmes à l'hôtel où on résidait, la jeune fille agonisant dans les bras d'Emmett. C'est à ce moment là que je compris. Voilà pourquoi nous étions venus à Phoenix. Comment avait elle pu me laisser faire ça? Surtout si elle avait vu ce qu'il se produirait! J'étais donc la raison de ce voyage, depuis le début...


	2. Chapter 2 : Responsabilités

Chapitre 2 : Responsabilités.

**POV Edward**

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, Carlisle nous attendait. Bien évidemment, Alice l'avait appelé avant de rentrer. Son regard était rempli de tristesse, sachant que je venais de commettre l'irréparable. J'avais laissé le monstre s'emparer de moi, afin de la posséder. Baissant le regard, mon père vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille agonisant dans les bras d'Emmett. L'hôtel était bien évidemment vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et nous pûmes monter sans nous faire remarquer. A peine arriveés dans la chambre, je surpris en premier lieu les pensées furieuses de Rosalie.

_Espèce d'idiot, voilà que tu nous ramènes une humaine maintenant! Tu n'aurai pas pû te contrôler, tu nous met tous en danger à cause de cette folie!_

Un éclair de rage s'afficha sur son visage, et je ne put qu'acquiecscer. Elle avait raison, je n'étais qu'un idiot, comment avais-je bien pu m'attaquer à cette pauvre fille. Le monstre en moi était rassasié, mais je devrai vivre avec sa mort pourissant mon âme, si j'en avais une. Esmée mit une main sur sa bouchez, pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Seuls Jasper et Emmett pouvaient comprendre ce qui m'avait pousser à faire ce geste. Jasper n'était pas sevré du sang humain depuis aussi longtemps que nous, et il luttait constamment contre la tentation des humains. Emmett également avait ressenti ce que je venais de ressentir, mais sa victime n'avait pas survécu. Esmée et Alice n'avait pratiquement pas goûté au sang humain, ainsi que Rosalie, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir plus d'aplomb face à ceux que certains ne considèrent que comme de la nourriture, et rien d'autre.

Emmett déposa la jeune fille sur mon lit, que je n'utilisai bien sur pas, et Carlisle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle afin de l'examiner. Ses pensées étaient très claires, il savait qu'elle deviendrait vampire à ce stade. Le venin avait atteint son coeur, qui avait déjà redoublé d'ardeur. Il lui injecta de la morphine, afin de tenter d'apaiser la brûlure de venin, qui s'infiltrait dans chaque cellule de son corps. Je la contemplais, tandis qu'elle se tortillait, en proie à la douleur de la transformation. Elle hurlait de temps à autre, nous supliant de mettre fin à ses souffrances. La voir dans cet état me dégouta profondément, honteux de ce que j'avais fait. Je sortis alors de la chambre, pour m'enfermer dans le petit salon adjacent. Alice me rejoint alors, s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le petit canapé, alors que je me tenais la tête entre mes mains. Ce sont ses pensées qui m'atteignirent, elle était désolée que je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de l'attaquer.

_Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ta faute._

_« Comment peux tu dire que ce n'est pas ma faute? J'ai assassiné cette pauvre jeune fille. Elle ne méritais pas cette vie de souffrance... »_

Elle posa alors sa main sur mon épaule, tentant de me réconforter.

_« Edward, cesse de t'infliger cela. Elle ne va pas mourir, elle sera juste... Différente. »_

_« Damnée tu veux dire. »_

_« Pas damnée, tu me trouves damnée toi? »_

Elle sourit, et sa réaction me fit sourire aussi. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, un petit lutin aux cheveux hérissés qui me faisait oublier ma condition de vampire. Je chérissais de l'avoir comme soeur.C'était une joie de pouvoir la considérer comme telle. Pourtant, sa mine se renfrogna, et elle baissa les yeux.

_« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'aurai dû t'en empêcher. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'attaquerai. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais vu à l'origine. »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas Alice, je ne t'en veux pas. »_

_« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'avais vu que tu l'as rencontrerai, et qu'elle ferai partie intégrante de notre famille, mais pas de cette manière. »_

_« C'est donc ce que tu me cachais alors... »_

Sa main glissa de mon épaule, pour retomber sur ses genoux. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

_« Je sais, j'espère justeque tu sauras me pardonner... »_

_« Alice, il n'y a rien à pardonner, c'est ma faute, pas la tienne! Elle est ma responsabilité à présent. »_

Sans plus de cérémonie, je quittai la pièce, afin de m'entretenir avec mon père. Je passais devant ma chambre. La porte était close, mais je pouvais entendre clairement les battements frénétiques du coeur de ma victime. Elle souffrait énormément, et un autre de ses cris déchira le calme de l'appartement où nous résidions. Pourtant, je n'aurai pas pensé que Rosalie m'attendait devant, me foudroyant du regard.

_« Comment as tu pu faire ça! »_ me hurla t-elle.

_« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Rosalie, tu n'as jamais connu ce que j'ai éprouvé quand je me suis trouvée si proche d'elle. »_

_« Espèce d'idiot! Tu l'as condamnée! Elle va te haïr maintenant, toi, qui l'a arrachée à ses proches... »_

_« Je sais, Rose, je sais... »_

Je la dépassai alors, sans qu'elle m'ai transmis un autre juron par la pensée. J'arrivai alors devant la porte de mon père, qui me dit alors d'entrer... Sa chambre était bien évidemment très simple, parsemmée uniquement d'un lit, d'une table de chevet et d'un petit bureau. La lumière d'une bougie luisait faiblement, et il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise libre...

_« Edward... »_ commença t-il. _« Raconte moi en détails ce qui s'est produit cette nuit »_

Je lui fis alors le récit de la soirée, qui avait commencé comme une soirée normale, puis l'agression de la jeune fille, ma fascination, le fait que je ne pouvais lire dans ses pensées. Et son sang, son sang qui m'avait attiré inexorablement, me poussant à commettre l'irréparable. Je baissais les yeux, laissant mon chagrin m'envahir, bien que je n'étais pas à même de pleurer. Mon père se leva, et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, avant de s'agenouiller devant moi.

_« Edward, je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre. Elle va bien, si on peux dire. Certes, elle deviendra vampire, mais elle vivra. Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes coupable. Tu t'es arrêté à temps. Si tu l'avais simplement tuée, tu t'en serais voulu. Bien plus, tellement plus! Cependant, maintenant que le venin a atteint son coeur, elle est désormais ta responsabilité. Tu devras t'en occuper. »_

_« Je sais, je ferais tout pour que la transition se fasse sans souffrance, et sans difficultés. J'espère juste qu'elle survive. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure par ma faute. »_

Je baissais à nouveau la tête, n'ayant plus la force d'affronter le regard paternel de Carlisle.

_« Ne t'en fais pas Edward, elle s'en sortira. »_

Les jours passèrent comme cela, moi enfermé dans une pièce, à l'écart de tous, tandis que me parvenait les cris de souffrance de la jeune fille agonisant dans ma chambre. Isabella Swan, c'était son nom. Alice s'était permise de fouiller dans son sac, et elle avait trouver son permis de conduire. La pauvre jeune fille venait de célébrer son anniversaire, durant la transformation. Elle venait d'avoir 18 ans, et je venais de lui enlever sa vie... Je ne supportais plus la constante présence de ma famille autour de moi. Esmée m'avait prise dans ses bras, me murmurant qu'elle m'aimait, voulant uniquement que je reste auprès d'eux. Jasper s'occupait de la jeune fille, lui envoyant des ondes de calme, afin d'apaiser sa souffrance. Emmett ne venait pas me voir, probablement car Rosalie lui avait interdit de m'adresser la parole, mais il arrivait quand même à me faire des clins d'oeils, et à essayer de me remonter le moral. C'est Alice que je voyait le plus souvent, venant parler avec moi de l'état d'Isabella.

Le troisième jour, Carlisle revint me voir, seulement pour m'annoncer que la transformation était pratiquement achevée. Je sortis alors de mon isoloir, afin de rentrer à nouveau dans cette chambre, afin de faire mon devoir. Revoir son visage me soulagea. Ses traits étaient paisibles, bien que déformés par la douleur de la transformation. Sa peau était devenue diaphane, et aussi dure et froide que le marbre. Je me concentrai alors sur son coeur. Celui redoublait d'ardeur, montrant que la transformation était bientôt achevée. Ce dernier rata alors un battement, puis deux, avant de s'immobiliser. C'était fini, elle était devenue vampire...

Je contemplai alors le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Isabella ouvrit alors les paupières, contemplant l'ampoule au dessus d'elle. Elle était comme fascinée, et moi par la même occasion. Le chocolat de ses yeux avait été remplacé par un rouge écarlate, tandis qu'elle se relevait pour contempler la petite chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Je m'approchai alors, lentement, tandis qu'elle continuait de scanner la pièce. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle fixa ses prunelles pourpres dans les miennes, avant de bondir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se recroquevilla au sol, prenant sa tête dans ses mains... Elle avait peur, et était déboussolée, ce qui était plus que normal... Je m'approchai à nouveau, levant les main, en signe de paix.

_« N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »_

Elle fixa à nouveau ses prunelles dans les miennes, et se releva en un instant.

_« Où suis-je? Qui êtes vous? »_

_« N'aie pas peur, nous sommes des amis. Je m'appelle Edward, et voici Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esmée, Carlisle et Rosalie »_ lui dis-je, tandis que je lui présentais ma famille.

_« Tu es à l'abri, on ne te feras aucun mal. »_

Elle me regarda, surprise par ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle avait l'air maître de ses gestes, et je fut frustré de voir que je n'arrivais toujours pas à lire ses pensées... Elle s'approcha alors de moi, tendant une main vers moi, qui se posa sur ma joue.

_« Je vous connais, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître »_

Je me reculais, laissant sa main retomber sur ses flancs. Elle capta alors le reflet du miroir qui avait été placé ici pour qu'elle puisse se regarder après sa transformation. Une exigence d'Alice. Elle s'avança vers le miroir, scrutant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant...

_« Isabella... »_ murmurais-je

_« Bella. »_ reprit-elle froidement. _« Je m'appelle Bella. »_

Elle contempla à nouveau le reflet dans le miroir, s'apercevant que c'était bien elle. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage, et un poids fut libérer de ma poitrine.

_« C'est moi... »_ murmura t-elle. _« Je suis un vampire... »_, avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin.

**POV Bella.**

Le feu s'insinuait en moi tel un brasier qui ne faisait pas de quartier. Il pris possession de mon corps, de mes sens, me coupant de toute interaction avec le monde extérieur. Que m'était-il donc arrivé? Comment étais-je arrivée à ce point? Je me souvins alors de l'ange qui s'était penché sur moi, me délivrant de ma souffrance d'un baiser. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru. Avant que le brasier ne s'empare de mon être. Le feu continuait de gagner en intensité, gagnant tout d'abord mes membres, me paralysant au sol, avant de s'infiltrer dans ma tête, et dans mon coeur. Je hurlais, suppliant désepérement que l'on mette fin à mes jours, que l'on me délivre de la douleur du brasier qui s'était insinué en moi. Je voulais que tout s'arrête, même s'il fallait que je meure pour que la douleur cesse enfin. Je sentis alors que me déplaçait, me je ne pus ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps le feu perdura, mais il me paraissait s'être déroulé une éternité avant que je puisse reprendre possession de mes sens. Le feu libéra d'abord mes extrémités, mes doigts, mes mains, mes jambes, mes bras, alors que le brasier brûlait un peu plus mon coeur à chaque battement frénétique de ce dernier. Je continuai à hurler, bien que j'avais senti une poussée de calme m'envahir parfois, ne durant pas plus de quelques secondes cependant. Au bout de ce qui me parut encore une éternité, mon coeur se mit à ralentior dangeureusement, ratant un battement, puis deux, avant de s'immobiliser dans ma poitrine. Toute sensation de douleur avait alors disparu, et j'ouvris les yeux.

Ce que je vis, je ne pus le décrire correctement. Je me mis à fixer l'ampoule qui illuminait la pièce, découvrant une huitième couleur dans le spectre lumineux. Je me redressai alors, apercevant les moutons de poussière courir dans la pièce, où tronait plusieurs personnes, que je ne connaissais pas. J'aperçut alors l'un d'eux s'apporcher de moi, lentement, tandis que je le scrutais du regard. Il s'approcha encore, mais ne sachant pas à qui j'avais affaire, mon instinct de préservation pris le dessus. En moins de temps qu'il ne fgallait pour le penser, je me retrouvais à l'autre bout de la pièce, recroquevillée par terre, ma tête entre mes mains.

_« N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal »_

Cette voix, elle m'était familière. Je levais alors la tête, plongeant à nouveau dans son regard doré. Il avait les mains en l'air, comme si c'était moi le danger dans cette pièce. Je décidai alors de me relever, surprise de voir que je venait de le faire.

_« Où suis je? Qui êtes vous? »_

_« N'aie pas peur, nous sommes des amis. Je m'appelle Edward, et voici Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esmée, Carlisle et Rosalie. Tu es à l'abri, on ne te feras aucun mal. »_

Je le regardai alors, surprise de sa phrase. Me faire du mal? J'étais perdue, et tentais de me souvenir de ce qui m'était arrivé. Sans succès. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression de le connaître. Je m'approchais alors, levant une main hésitante vers son visage.

_« Je vous connais, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. »_

Il se recula, ma main posée sur sa joue douce et chaude retombant sur mes flancs. Je contemplais alors la pièce, et remarquai un miroir entreposé dans le coin de la petite chambre. Je m'avançais alors, curieuse de voir à quoi je ressemblais. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentais différente, tout en restant moi même... Ce que je vis me fascina. La jeune femme dans le miroir me ressemblait, mais était bien plus gracieuse que je ne l'étais. Je n'étais qu'ordinaire, quand j'étais humaine.

Humaine... Je n'étais plus humaine. Je me souvins alors : l'attaque, le sang qui avait attiré le jeune homme se tenant derrière moi, la brûlure qui m'avait dévoré les entrailles. Je fermais les yeux, afin de me libérer de se souvenir. Il avait bu mon sang... Mon regard croisa alors celui de la jeune femme dans le miroir, et je compris alors.

_« Isabella »_ murmura le jeune homme derrière moi.

_« Bella, je m'appelle Bella »_ répliquais-je froidement.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, avant de retourner à mon reflet. Que je détestais qu'on prononce mon prénom en entier! Un sourire se dessina alors sur mon visage, heureuse de voir que j'étais devenue bien plus jolie.

_« C'est moi... »_ murmurais-je. _« Je suis un vampire »_

J'éclatais alors d'un rire cristallin, tintonnabulant comme le son des cloches...


	3. Chapter 3 : Nouveau Né

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous vous posez autant de questions! Et oui, Rosalie reste la même! Merci aussi aux filles sur TF qui m'encourage à chaque chapitre, et à celles qui m'ont donné l'envie d'écrire cette histoire.**

**Bon, j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire, et vous laisse à votre chapitre!**

**Chapitre 3 : Nouveau Né.**

_**POV Bella.**_

Le son de mon rire me fit bizarre. Ma voix était devenue différente, plus fluide, plus harmonieuse. Je savais que je n'étais plus humaine, rien qu'à la couleur de mes yeux. Je continuai à me regarder dans le miroir, tandis que j'entendais les froissements des vêtements derrière moi.

_« Bella... »_

Une voix que je reconnaitrai partout. Sa voix. Celle de celui qui avait pris ma vie, qui m'avait arrachée à mon existence fade, et sans goût qui était la mienne depuis maintenant 18 ans. Je me retournai, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, pour n'y voir que de la tristesse. Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une petite tête brune s'installa devant moi. Elle était belle, sans aucun doute, et ses pupilles dorées étaient fixées sur moi avec une réelle excitation.

_« Salut Bella, je suis Alice! »_ m'annonça t-elle. _« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin. »_

De me rencontrer enfin? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je retournai à nouveau à mon reflet, tandis qu'un homme blond s'approchait de moi, me dévisageant.

_« Bella, je m'appelle Carlisle. J'aimerai que tu me dises comment tu te sens. »_

_« Je me sens... Bien. »_

Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit, et elle se tourna vers mon ange.

_« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit! »_ lui dit-elle, avant de s'éloigner, entrainant dans son sillage un jeune homme dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom.

Même si on m'avait présenté à la famille, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention aux prénoms, seuls ceux d'Alice, Carlisle et Edward... Mon ange, c'était les seuls dont j'avais gardé en mémoire. Les autres s'en allèrent aussi, me laissant seule avec Carlisle et Edward. Ce dernier avait toujours le regard empli de tristesse, et de culpabilité, alors que je me décidais à lui demander quel était son problème.

_« Pourquoi fait-il cette tête là? Que m'est-il arrivé exactement? » _demandais-je, perplexe.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'oeil à Edward, et ce dernier hocha la tête avant de s'approcher de moi.

_« Bella, ce qui se passe, comme tu l'as deviné, tu n'es plus humaine. Par ma faute, tu es devenue vampire. »_

_« Et? C'est mal? »_

Il me regarda alors plus intensément, interloqué par ma réponse.

_« Et bien, ça dépend. »_

_« Et ça dépend de quoi? Je sais ce que ça veux dire ! Je ne vieillirai plus, et je suis immortelle, c'est cool je trouve ! Le seul revers, c'est le sang non? »_

A ce mot, un feu intense me tirailla l'estomac, et je réalisai soudain que j'avais la gorge sèche, et que j'avais soif, très soif. Carlisle se releva, et me regarda alors.

_« Oui, tu dois avoir soif. Je devrai te laisser te sustenter avant de te demander tes impressions lors du processus de transformation. »_

_« Non, ça va, je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Mais c'est toujours comme ça? »_

Edward, qui s'était installé sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains, se releva à cet instant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Carlisle, aussi estomaqué l'un que l'autre. Je les regardaient, incrédules.

_« Quoi? Que se passe t-il? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? »_

_« Non, Bella, bien sur que non »_ me dit Edward. _« C'est juste que tu es particulièrement docile, on ne croirait pas que tu es une nouvelle née. »_

_« Ah bon? »_ m'enquis-je, perplexe.

_« Oui, tu vois. Lors du réveil, tu ne devrais pas être à même de contrôler tes émotions de cette manière. C'est... étonnant. »_

Je souris alors. Moi qui avait été médiocre toute ma vie, voilà un domaine où j'excellais enfin. Exceller, façon de parler bien sur. Alice revint alors à ce moment là, une tasse dans la main, dont la fragrance me fit saliver.

_« Tiens Bella, bois ça, tu te sentiras bien mieux. »_

Elle me tendit la tasse, que je vidais en quelques instants à peine. La brûlure dans ma gorge se calma un peu, mais je n'étais pas rassasiée. Je n'en revenais quand même pas. Je buvais du sang, et c'était vraiment pas mauvais ! Quand j'eut fini ma tasse, je relevai la tête, pour voir le visage d'Alice s'éclairer.

_« Je pourrais en avoir encore un peu? »_ lui demandais-je.

_« Bien sur Bella, je vais te chercher ça. »_

Et elle sortit alors de la pièce, en un geste fluide et gracieux. Pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, avec ma tasse pleine, que je m'empressais d'avaler. Cette fois ci, j'appréciais un peu plus la saveur de ce précieux liquide, avant de redonner la tasse vide à Alice.

_« Merci. »_

Elle hocha la tête, et ressortit de la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un regard à Edward, toujours assis sur le lit, me regardant intensément. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il me regardait comme cela. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je me détournai alors, retournant vers mon reflet. Dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas remarqué que Carlisle s'était dirigé vers la sortie, me laissant seule avec Edward.

_« Tu es toujours dans cet état? »_ lui demandais-je, sans quitter le miroir du regard, contemplant mes prunelles rouges écarlates.

Il leva le regard vers moi, et je ne vis que de la culpabilité.

_« Comment ça? »_ me demanda t-il.

_« Comme si on avait tué ton chien. »_

Je me mis à rire, m'émerveillant à nouveau à ce son. Edward se leva alors, s'approchant de moi pour placer ses mains sur mes épaules, déclenchant chez moi un courant électrique que je n'avais jamais ressenti, me faisant pivoter afin de pouvoir plonger son regard ambre dans le mien.

_« Parce que je t'ai tuée Bella... »_

Je souris à cette révélation.

_« Mais je suis pas morte, je suis là ! A moins que tu ne sois aveugle ! »_

_« Bella, veux tu arrêter de dire des bêtises. S'il te plait. »_

_« Mais... »_

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait déjà posé un doigt sur mes lèvres.

_« Laisse moi m'expliquer. »_

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il m'expliqua l'attaque, ce qui l'avait poussé à m'attaquer, la fragrance irrésistible que je dégageais alors, qui avait brisé le travail qu'il avait accompli pendant tant d'années. Je l'écoutais attentivement, lui m'expliquant ce que j'étais devenue. Pour lui, on était des monstres, damnés pour l'éternité. Pour moi, c'était une délivrance.

_« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. »_ lui dis-je soudain.

_« Comment? »_

_« Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir attaquée, et... tuée, si on peux dire. »_

_« Pourquoi non? »_

Il me regarda intensément, m'incitant à m'expliquer.

_« Parce que, je ne sais pas si tu as pu le remarquer, mais quand j'étais humaine, j'étais un véritable aimant à problèmes. Toute ma vie n'a été que succession d'accidents, que ce soit de mon propre fait, ou de celui de ma malchance légendaire. On n'y peux rien. Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé des griffes de cet autre vampire, il m'aurait achevée, et là oui, j'aurait bien été morte. Mais non, tu étais là. Tu m'as sauvée, en quelque sorte. »_

Ce fut le plus long monologue que je n'avais jamais prononcé. Mais il était vrai. Bien sur, le soleil allait me manquer, ma famille allait me manquer, mais je ferai avec. Je lui souris alors, et mon sourire se transmis sur ses traits, qui se détendirent un peu.

Cependant, pleins de questions se bousculèrent dans mon esprit, qui fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure.

_« Bon alors, tu m'expliques les règles maintenant? Ce n'est pas ton rôle, en tant que créateur? »_

Il sourit alors timidement, déformant ses traits en un sourire tordu qui me fit craquer.

_« Oui, si on peux dire. Mais ne m'appelle pas Papa. »_

Je me mis à rire, et son rire se joigna au mien. Il me raconta alors son histoire, que Carlisle l'avait trouvé agonisant en 1918 dans un hôpital de Chicago, mourrant de la grippe espagnole. Carlisle l'avait créé, puis Esmée, qui avait sauté d'une falaise. Il avait ensuite transformé Rosalie, qui avait été victime d'une agression, un peu comme moi. Elle avait ramené Emmett, qui avait été attaqué par un ours. Alice et Jasper s'était ajoutés plus tard, sans que la famille ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il m'expliqua aussi qu'il lisait dans les pensées des gens, sauf moi. C'est ce qui le fascina chez moi et l'avait poussé à me sauver des griffes du vampire. Alice avait le don de voir l'avenir, et Jasper celui de contrôler les émotions. Il m'annonça également que Carlisle et lui même pensait que j'avais un don également, rien que par le fait que je n'agissai ni ne réagissai comme un nouveau né normal.

_« Ah oui? Tu penses? »_ lui avais je demandé.

_« Oui, Carlisle pense que c'est grâce à ton don que tu réussis à contrôler tes émotions. Normalement, un nouveau né aussi jeune que toi n'arrive pas à contrôler ses pulsions. Or, tu y arrives sans aucun effort, comme si c'était naturel chez toi. C'est peut être une bonne chose, car ça nous permettra de rentrer à Forks plus rapidement. »_

Ce nom, quand Edward le prononça, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je ne pus dire qu'un mot.

_« Charlie... »_

Edward plongea à nouveau son regard dans le mien, que j'avais détourné, me dévisageant.

_« Un problème? »_

_« Charlie. Mon père vit à Forks. »_

_« Oh, je vois. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu resteras à la maison pendant un moment, le temps que tu t'habitues à ta nouvelle vie. »_

Il me souris de son sourire en coin, et je me détendit alors. Une autre question me vint à l'esprit. Je tendis la main vers son visage, traçant les contours de ses yeux avec mes doigts.

_« Tes yeux, pourquoi sont ils dorés et pas les miens? »_ lui demandais-je.

_« C'est très simple. Je ne bois pas de sang humain. Je suis végétarien, une petite blague entre nous. On ne boit que le sang des animaux. Ca nous garde en vie, même si ça ne satisfait pas tous nos besoins. »_

Et les jours passèrent comme cela, et je remarquais alors que je n'avais pas besoin de dormir. Ce qui me fit rire un moment, moi qui aimais dormir. Edward restait constamment auprès de moi, m'expliquant comment cela se passait à Forks, comment me comporter, tandis que le reste de la famille vaquait à d'autres occupations. Deux semaines après ma transformation, Carlisle estima qu'il était temps de rentrer à Forks. Il m'avait bien évidemment testée, Jasper et Emmett à mes côtés en cas de problème, pour voir si j'étais prête. Mais apparemment, je l'étais. J'avais pu laisser un message à Renée, lui informant que j'avais décidé de partir. Je lui avais dit que j'allais bien, et que je lui donnerai de mes nouvelles, mais que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner. Je m'étais entrainée pendant un moment, contrôlant ma voix cristalline, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le jour du départ, Alice était excitée comme une puce. Elle m'avait acheté des vêtements neufs, que j'avais enfilé avec une moue boudeuse. Des fois, j'avais l'impression d'être une poupée Barbie avec qui elle s'amusait. Elle m'avait totalement relookée, des pieds à la tête, étant toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Au moins, j'avais gardé ma personnalité, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Pour couronner le tout, il ne faisait pas beau quand nous sortions de l'hôtel qui m'avait servi de cachette ces deux dernières semaines. On pouvait donc sortir en paix, sans que le soleil ne gâchent notre départ. Edward m'avait conseillé de retenir ma respiration à l'aéroport, pour ne pas me faire souffrir, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de repsirer par à coup, juste pour tester la saveur des humains -- Ne pas respirer provoquait une certaine gène chez moi, bien que je savais que je n'avais pas besoin d'oxygène dans mes poumons -- Certes, cet exercice déclenchait une brûlure intense dans ma gorge, mais je me contrôlais suffisemment pour ne pas leur sauter dessus.

Arrivés dans l'avion, un avion privé que Carlisle avait réussi à dégoter pour plus de confort, nous nous étions tous installés, et nous avions décollés, direction l'état de Washington. Edward s'était assis à côté de moi, et j'avais ouvert un livre, pour passer le temps. Comme toujours auprès de lui, je ressentais constamment sa proximité à côté de moi. J'étais côté couloir et lui côté hublot. Il regardait les nuages, le soleil irradiant sa peau, l'éclairant de millers de diamant. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle, m'électrisant au plus profond de moi. Je déglutis, consciente que je ne devais pas penser de cette manière. Même si je n'y pouvais rien, car je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de sa silhouette. J'étais irrémédiablement attirée par lui, comme un aimant, ou comme un insecte sur une bougie. Il se tourna vers moi, et je détournai le regard, fuyant la confrontation. Si j'avais pu rougir, je serai devenue rouge comme une tomate. Il s'enquit alors de mon état, me demandant si ça allait, si je me contrôlais.

_« Oui oui, ça va. »_ lui répondis-je en vitesse. _« Je me demandais juste comment ça serait, à Forks, c'est tout. »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. »_

Il attrapa ma main, la serrant légèrement. L'électricité coura alors dans mon être froid et dur, et je fuyais à nouveau son regard, gênée par son geste.

**Alors?**

**Qu'en pensez vous?**

**N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert, et à me laisser vos impressions !**

**Prochain chapitre Mercredi de la rentrée.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Forks

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre comme prévu ! Je précise que c'est l'arrivée à Forks, pour celles qui ne sont pas au courant. Que du Bella et Edward, à en saturer ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, on ne sature jamais avec eux !**

**Bref, merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et ça m'encourage à continuer.**

**Donc, enjoy !**

**Je rappelle également que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'histoire de base à Stephenie, c'est elle le génie, pas moi !**

Chapitre 4 : Forks.

_**POV Bella.**_

Alors que nous amorcions notre descente sur Seattle, il pleuvait. Je me disais que c'était le destin. Certes, je connaissais cette région, mais mes souvenirs étaient lointains, embrumés dans ma faible mémoire d'humaine. Avant de devoir rejoindre mon siège et m'attacher, je retournais une nouvelle aux toilettes, pour mettre ma troisième paire de lentilles de couleurs. J'avais dû en mettre car mes prunelles d'un rouge écarlate étaient trop voyantes, et on ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer. Je me dépêchait donc, avant de retourner m'asseoir vers un Edward me souriant, me mettant un peu plus mal à l'aise. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, il ne m'avait pas quitté plus d'une heure ou deux, et ses pupilles étaient devenues d'un noir de suie. Je savais qu'il souffrait de la soif plus que de raison, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'était pas allé se nourrir. Il m'avait retorqué qu'il se contrôlait, et qu'il n'avait pas soif, mais ses prunelles s'assombrissaient de jour en jour. J'avais même une fois tenté de partager ma tasse de sang avec lui, mais il avait refusé.

Arrivés à l'aéroport de Seattle, Carlisle nous conduisit dans le garage souterrain, où tronait trois sublimes voitures. Une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées, une BMW rouge décapotable, et une Volvo grise. Emmett et Rosalie s'installèrent dans la BMW, tandis que Jasper, Alice, Carlisle et Esmée avaient pris place dans la Mercedes. Je m'étais donc retrouvée seule avec Edward, dans la Volvo. La tension était palpable alors qu'il m'ouvrait la portière, et que je m'installais sur le siège passager. Il rejoignit rapidement son siège, avant de démarrer en trombe. Le voyage devait prendre quelques heures, mais une seule suffit. Un silence inconfortable s'était glissé entre nous, aucun n'osant parler. Je me contentais de contempler le paysage qui défilait à vive allure, quand sa voix interrompit mes pensées.

_« A quoi penses -tu? »_ me demanda t-il.

_« A rien, j'essaye juste de me souvenir de mes vacances dans la région, c'est tout. »_

Il n'insista pas, et le silence retomba. Je reconnus directement le vieux panneau qui nous annonçait que nous étions enfin arrivés. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, tandis que je tentais de me remémorer ma vie d'avant, sans grand succès. Certes, je me souvenais de ma famille, mais c'était lointain, et inconfortable quand je tentais de me souvenir. Comme si on avait un mot sur le bout de la langue, mais qu'on n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était des sentiments de déjà vu.

Nous traversions la ville, à moindre allure, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Toujours dans mes pensées, je pouvais quand même sentir le regard d'Edward qui se baladait de la route vers moi, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise à chaque fois. Je ne savais pas pourquoi une telle tension s'était installée entre nous. Ce que je ressentais était vraiment bizarre, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas me fier à mes émotions en ce moment. Une fois sortis de la ville, nous avions fait quelques kilomètres quand il tourna dans un chemin de terre, avant de s'arrêter quelques kilomètres plus loin dans une espèce de clairière, où était plantée une magnifique maison. Edward coupa le moteur, et m'ouvrit ma portière. J'étais toujours bouche bée devant cette magnifique maison, incapable de mettre des mots sur la beauté de celle ci.

_« Elle te plait? »_ me demanda t-il, me sortant de ma transe.

_« Elle est magnifique ! Vous vivez ici? »_

_« Oui, c'est le seul endroit où l'on est pas obligés de se cacher. Tu pourras facilement aller et venir, sans te sentir enfermée toute la journée. »_

Il me prit la main, et m'entraina à l'intérieur.

_« Bienvenue chez toi Bella. »_ Esmée m'accueilla, me serrant dans ses bras.

_« Merci Esmée, vous avez une très jolie maison. »_

_« Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie »_ me dit elle en souriant.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je serai devenue rouge comme une pivoine. Je n'avais pas remarqué Alice, qui me sauta littéralement dessus.

_« Viens Bella, que je te montre ta chambre ! »_

Elle m'entraina à l'étage, me faisant le tour du propriétaire. Je remarquais alors qu'Edward avait disparu, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Alice m'arrêta alors devant une porte fermée et plaça ses mains devant mes yeux.

_« Alice ! »_ m'exclamais-je

_« Reste tranquille Bella, je m'assure juste que tu ai la surprise. »_

Elle me guida alors dans la pièce, avant de me relâcher. C'était une jolie chambre, assez grande, mais pas trop non plus. Elle était simple, un grand sofa trônait au milieu de la pièce, une étagère remplie de livre, où je remarquais certains de mes livres préférés. La pièce avait été décorée avec goût, et je remarquais Edward nonchalemment appuyé contre la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur la forêt avoisinante.

_« Bienvenue chez toi Bella. »_ me dit il, son sourire tordu au coin des lèvres.

_« Merci. »_ lui répondis je, timidement.

Alice nous laissa alors, s'éclipsant silencieusement. Je me mis alors à le contempler, l'électricité entre nous fusant de toutes part. Il se tourna alors vers la vitre, l'ouvrant sur les bruits de la forêt. L'odeur fraîche de la végétation emplit la pièce, et il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

_« Tu te souviens quand j'ai refusé de partager ton repas il y a quelques jours? »_

_« Oui, je me souviens pourquoi? »_

_« Et bien, je ne voulais pas me nourrir, car je voulais profiter de ta première vraie chasse. Et quand je parle de chasse, je parle bien sur de la chasse au gibier, non pas aux humains. »_

Il se mit à sourire un peu plus, me coupant le souffle au passage. Cette annonce me fit également peur, même si je n'attendais qu'une chose, pouvoir enfin me nourrir par moi même.

_« Mais... Je ne sais pas comment ! »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, c'est très simple... Instinctif. Suis moi, et tu verras. »_

Sur ces mots, il bondit hors de la maison, retombant comme un chat sur ses pattes, le plus silencieusement et gracieusement du monde. Je me penchais alors, pour évaluer la distance, et voir si j'étais capable de la même chose. Edward m'attendait patiemment en bas, assis sur une pierre. Il me regardait hésiter, avant de se relever.

_« Allez Bella, lance toi. N'aie pas peur, tu ne crains rien. »_

J'inspirais un grand coup et me lançais alors. Je m'élançais dans les airs, et remarquais que j'avais largement le temps de positionner mes pieds avant de retomber en souplesse sur le sol. Je n'avais tellement pas fait attention à ma force, que j'avais atterri quelques mètres plus loin qu'Edward. Il me rejoignit rapidement, attrapa ma main, et nous nous mîmes à courir à travers bois.

Courir était revigorant. Sentir le vent ébouriffer mes cheveux, me laissant guider par mon odorat. Plus rien ne comptait. Mettant Edward au défi, j'accélérai alors, courant un peu plus vite, tandis qu'il tentait lui aussi de me distancer. Cependant, je n'avais pas remarqué où nous allions, quand une percée dans le bois se fit remarquer. Je m'arrêtai net, remarquant la belle clairière qui sétendait devant nous.

_**POV Edward.**_

Le voyage pour rentrer à Forks fut long et pénible. Pas vraiment pénible, juste sur le point où je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Bella des pensées. A chaque instant, je ne faisais que penser à elle. A ce que je lui avais fait subir certes, mais également à elle, en tant que personne. Tout le long du voyage en avion, j'avais réussi à rester stoïque, ne croisant jamais son regard, me contentant de regarder par le hublot. Elle se leva alors, pour remplacer ses lentilles, et je me mis à sourire en la voyant revenir. Quel idiot je faisais, je l'avais tuée bon sang ! Je détournais alors le regard, tandis que nous attérissions.

Sortant de l'aéroport, ayant récupéré le peu de bagages que nous transportions, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le garage souterrain, afin de récupérer nos voitures. Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper et Alice prirent la Mercedes, laissant Emmett et Rosalie seuls dans la BMW de cette dernière. Il ne restait que Bella et moi, et ma Volvo. Une grande partie du voyage en voiture se fit en silence, cela depuis le moment où je lui avait ouvert sa portière, et que je m'étais installé au volant. Elle se mit alors à contempler les paysage qui défilait, alors que ce silence commençait à devenir pesant.

_« A quoi pense tu? »_ lui avais je demandé.

_« A rien, j'essaye juste de me souvenir de mes vacances dans la région, c'est tout. »_ me répondit elle.

Je n'insistai pas, fixant la route et les kilomètres qui défilait à vive allure. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mon regard de se poser sur elle de temps à autre, mes pensées divaguant dangereusement. Secouant la tête, je tournais alors dans notre chemin, celui qui conduisait à la villa. Arrivés à destination, je coupais le moteur, et lui ouvrait sa portière. Elle était bouche bée, surprise par l'immensité de la villa.

_« Elle te plait? » _

_« Elle est magnifique ! Vous vivez ici? »_

_« Oui, c'est le seul endroit où l'on est pas obligés de se cacher. Tu pourras facilement aller et venir, sans te sentir enfermée toute la journée. »_

Je lui pris la main, un frisson me parcourant l'échine, et l'entrainait à l'intérieur. Esmée et Carlisle nous attendait, tandis que je percevais l'humeur de Rosalie à l'étage. Elle était toujours aussi amère, surtout par le fait que j'étais dévoué à ma tâche. Un peu trop à son goût. Esmée l'accueilla chaleureusement, la serrant dans ses bras.

_« Bienvenue chez toi Bella. » _

_« Merci Esmée, vous avez une très jolie maison. »_

_« Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie »_

J'en profitais pour monter à l'étage, me dirigeant vers la future chambre de Bella. Avec Alice, on avait prévu de lui faire la surprise, je les attendaient en haut, pour qu'ensuite j'aille chasser avec elle. C'était sa première _**« vraie »**_ chasse, il me fallait être prudent. J'entendis bien clairement Alice lui sauter dessus, avant de l'entrainer à l'étage, lui faisant faire le tour de la maison par la même occasion. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, lui couvrant les yeux, tandis que je me tournais pour contempler la forêt par la fenêtre. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et je me retournais, souriant à son expression surprise.

_« Bienvenue chez toi Bella. »_ lui dis je.

_« Merci. »_

Si elle avait pu rougir, je crois bien qu'elle aurait été rouge comme une pivoine. Sa timidité me touchait toujours plus chaque fois que je la contemplais, me fascinant encore d'avantage, surtout qu'elle n'était qu'une nouvelle née de pas plus d'un mois. Elle était tout simplement étonnante. Je souris un peu plus, rien qu'aux pensées d'Alice.

_Je vous laisse, ne faites pas de bêtises vous deux, je vous ai à l'oeil !_

J'hochai légèrement de la tête, la remerciant, et elle sortit, nous laissant seuls. Je me tournais alors, ouvrant la baie vitrée, afin qu'on puisse sortir sans avoir à passer devant les remontrances de Rosalie et sa mauvaise humeur. Et puis, j'étais curieux, je voulais savoir comment elle réagirait au défi du saut. Je me retournais alors vers elle, plongeant mon regard dans ses prunelles.

_« Tu te souviens quand j'ai refusé de partager ton repas il y a quelques jours? »_

_« Oui, je me souviens pourquoi? »_

_« Et bien, je ne voulais pas me nourrir, car je voulais profiter de ta première vraie chasse. Et quand je parle de chasse, je parle bien sur de la chasse au gibier, non pas aux humains. »_

Je souris un peu plus à ma phrase, n'ayant plus l'habitude de me montrer drôle de cette façon. Une once de panique traversa son regard, et j'y lu de la peur.

_« Mais... Je ne sais pas comment ! »_ explosa t-elle

_« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, c'est très simple... Instinctif. Suis moi, et tu verras. »_

Je me tournais alors, un sourire en coin, et m'élançais dans le vide. Bien sur, j'atterris souplement sur le sol, allant m'asseoir sur une pierre, lui laissant la place de m'imiter. Je la vis hésiter, même si elle savait pertinnemment qu'elle ne craignait rien. Je savais qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, quoi de plus logique. Je me relevais alors, pour la réconforter et l'encourager.

_« Allez Bella, lance toi. N'aie pas peur, tu ne crains rien. »_

A mes mots, elle inspira un grand coup et s'élança à son tour. Elle atterrit gracieusement sur le sol, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Elle avait atterri à quelques enjambées de moi, rien de plus logique, vu l'intensité de sa force, supérieure à la mienne. Je la rejoignis rapidement, avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne, et de l'entrainer à travers bois. Sa présence si proche de moi m'intoxiqua, et je perdis mes moyens, comme à chaque fois auprès d'elle. Pourquoi ressentais je ce genre de choses envers elle? Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avec aucune de mes semblables, mais il avait fallu que je tombe sur un fruit interdit, que j'avais emprisonné, et en avait fait l'une des nôtres. A cette pensée, je frémis de dégoût.

Courir me fit tout de même le plus grand bien. J'avais toujours apprécié sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, le sentiment de liberté quand je filais à toute allure à travers bois. Elle lâcha ma main, me mettant au défi de la battre à la course. Je souris à ce défi, sachant que j'étais rapide, mais qu'elle devait me surpasser, du moins pour le moment. J'acceptais donc avec joie, et accélérait. Je tentais également de la distancer, mais nous restions proches l'un de l'autre, aucun ne prenant d'avance. Cependant, elle n'avait pas remarquer où nous allions, et elle s'arrêta net dès qu'elle aperçut un trou dans la végétation. Elle avança alors doucement, et je reconnus la clairière où j'aimais me rendre lors des rares jours de soleil. Je restais un peu à l'écart, observant alors sa réaction...

**Et oui, je sais, je suis un peu sadique. Je coupe au meilleur moment!**

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert afin de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre!**

**Et si vous avez déjà des idées sur comment la suite va se dérouler, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Première Chasse

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, la chasse! Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Chapitre 5 : Première Chasse**

_**POV Bella**_

Je m'étais arrêtée net devant la beauté de la clairière qui s'ouvrait devant moi. Jamais je n'avais vu d'endroit aussi rayonnant de toute ma vie. Le soleil avait réussi à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages, et quelques rayons traversaient le ciel, illuminant la clairière d'un éclat surnaturel. Edward et moi étions bien à l'abri de la lumière, qui révélait notre différence aux humains. Cependant, j'étais tellement éblouie par la beauté de cet endroit que je ne pus m'empêcher de faire les quelques pas qui me séparait de la sécurité de l'ombre des bois alentours. J'entrai alors dans la lumière, mon bras en avant, comme pour tenter de toucher un objet invisible, afin d'observer comment ma peau réagissait au soleil. Des milliers de diamants s'illuminèrent sur ma peau, au contact de la lumière. Mais je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, profiter de ce moment avec Edward. Je me tournai alors vers lui, et je le remarquai dans la pénombre, à l'orée du bois. Il m'observait, tranquillement appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Je lui fis alors signe de me rejoindre, lui tendant ma main, et il s'avança doucement dans ma direction.

Je fus immédiatement éblouie par la beauté d'Edward scintillant au soleil. C'était comme si on avait illuminé sa peau de milliers de diamants. Il attrapa ma main, et la serra gentiment. Je lui souris alors, et retournais à ma contemplation de la clairière. Elle était ronde, et on pouvait entendre un ruisseau couler non loin de là. L'endroit était recouvert de fleurs blanches et violettes, et la clairière prit une dimension surnaturelle, avec nous scintillant comme des pierres précieuses en son milieu... Je lâchais sa main, et m'assis dans l'herbe, avant de m'allonger et de contempler le ciel. Edward me rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté de moi, immobile.

_« Dis moi à quoi tu penses. »_ me demanda t-il

Je tournais mon regard pour plonger dans ses pupilles encore rouges, du à mon attaque, lorsqu'il avait goûté à mon sang. Il m'observait encore avec attention, étudiant mes moindres gestes.

_« Franchement, à rien. Juste à la beauté de cet endroit »_ lui répondis je. _« C'est un endroit vraiment magnifique »_

Il me sourit, mais son sourire ne se communiqua pas à ses yeux, un brin d'anxiété passant dans son regard. Je fronçais alors les sourcils, certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_« Il y a un problème? »_ m'enquis je,

Il détourna alors son regard, se contenant de regarder droit devant lui. Je me relevais et posai ma main sur son épaule.

_« Edward? Tu peux me le dire tu sais. »_

Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le mien. Il était tourmenté par quelque chose, ça se voyait.

_« Je me demandais juste comment tu faisais, c'est tout. »_

_« Comment je fais quoi? »_

_« Etre aussi stoïque Bella. Tu es tellement... Toi même. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Normalement, les nouveaux nés sont féroces, dangereux, n'ayant envie d'une seule chose, le sang. »_

Il me regarda intensément, puis leva sa main vers mon visage, pour ensuite caresser ma mâchoire du bout des doigts.

_« Mais tu es tellement différente. On voit très bien que tu réussis à contrôler tes émotions. Je sais que tu as faim, mais tu es là, assise dans cette clairière, et tu n'as même pas envie de chasser? Vraiment, je n'y comprends rien. Tu me surprends Bella, tu nous as tous surpris... »_

Je le regardais alors, ne détachant pas mon regard du sien, ne voyant que lui. Certes, la brûlure dans ma gorge était là, impatiente d'être assouvie, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais plus forte que cette envie constante de sang, et je le savais...

_« C'est une mauvaise chose? Que je sois moi même, à même de me contrôler je veux dire... »_

Il sourit alors, de ce sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer...

_« Bien sur que non Bella. C'est une très bonne chose même. C'est juste qu'on a pas l'habitude d'un nouveau né aussi docile que toi, c'est tout. Ne t'en fais surtout pas. »_

Il se releva alors, m'entrainant avec lui.

_« Allez, viens, allons chasser. Car même si tu te contrôle, mieux vaux ne pas tenter le diable. »_

Je jetai alors un dernier coup d'oeil à cet endroit si magnifique, si magique, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau sous le couvert des bois. Edward m'observait toujours.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, on reviendra si tu en as envie. »_

Je souris alors, tandis que je m'élançais à toute allure dans les bois, Edward sur les talons. Cette fois ci, pas de course, juste le plaisir de courir. Edward m'entraina alors dans une autre clairière, bien moins belle que la précédente, où une erde d'élans broutaient paisiblement. Le brûlure s'activa un peu plus, le venin s'infiltrant abondamment dans ma bouche. Je lançais à regard à Edward.

_« Vas y, laisse toi aller à ton instinct, laisse parler tes sens. »_ m'encouragea t-il.

Je m'élançais alors. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le penser, je me ruais sur un des herbivores. Je le fis basculer avec moi, et plongeai mes canines dans l'encolure de l'animal. Le sang s'y échappa abondamment, apaisant la brûlure presque immédiatement. L'animal se débattit, alors que je resserrai ma prise autour de son cou, aspirant le précieux liquide avec envie. Je le vidai de son sang rapidement, et repoussai sa carcasse avec un rictus de dégoût. L'odeur n'avait pas été alléchante du tout, mais la faim avait pris le dessus. Le goût était fade, mais je m'en fichais, cela m'évitai d'attaquer les humains.

Malheureusement, j'avais fait fuir le troupeau. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward avait également suivi, et s'était nourri également. Je me retournai pour le trouver à quelques dizaines de mètres, abattant un deuxième herbivore. Il était doué. Bien plus doué que moi en tout cas. Je jetai alors un coup d'oeil à mes vêtements, remarquant qu'ils étaient dans un état lamentable, couverts de boue. Mes cheveux étaient encore pire. Bref, on pouvais dire que je n'avais pas manger proprement, pour sur ! Je me relevais rapidement, époussetant mon jean et mon débardeur en passant. Edward me contemplait à nouveau. Son regard était redevenu clair, mais il était toujours teinté de rouge. Je lui souris quand il jeta lui aussi un oeil à ma tenue.

_« Je sais, je ne ressemble plus à rien. »_

Il secoua la tête, riant légèrement.

_« Non, non, ce n'est rien. Tu es toujours la même, toujours aussi jolie, quoi qu'il arrive. »_

Je baissai la tête, gênée par ce compliment. Encore heureux que je ne pouvais plus rougir, je vous dis pas la honte sinon. Il se mit à rire un peu plus fort, déclenchant mon hilarité par la même occasion.

_« Tu as encore un creux? »_

Rien qu'à cette pensée, ma gorge se remit à picoter.

_« Un peu oui. C'est normal, cette sensation constante de picotement dans la gorge? » _lui demandais je, curieuse de connaître la réponse.

_« C'est normal oui. Tu ressentiras toujours cette sensation, surtout en compagnie des humains. Le sang animal nous rend fort. Mais on est jamais... complètement satisfait. La faim subsistera toujours. Mais tu t'y habitueras, ne t'en fais surtout pas. »_

Le vent tourna alors, amenant avec lui une odeur alléchante. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, je me tournais à nouveau vers Edward, et me mis à courir dans la direction d'où provenait cette odeur. Mon odorat nous conduisit dans les montagnes, Edward derrière mes talons, et je découvris l'objet de ma convoitise...

Un puma. Plus communément connu sous le nom de lion des montagnes. Sans crier gare, je me ruais sur l'animal, qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Je trouvais facilement sa jugulaire, et plongea mes dents dans la chair tendre du puma. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment, emplissant ma bouche, calmant la brûlure instantanément. Le goût était aussi bien meilleur, et je le savourais, profitant de cette saveur, alors que le sang s'infiltrait dans tout mon corps, me réchauffant par la même occasion. Le puma se débattit, bien plus acharné que l'herbivore, tentant de me mordre et de me griffer. Quand ses griffes atteignirent mon bras, rien ne se produisit. Je n'avais bien évidemment rien senti. Je resserai alors ma prise sur sa jugulaire, et aspirai plus fort. Les battements du coeur de l'animal ralentirent alors, tandis que j'aspirai les dernières gouttes de sa force vitale. L'animal eut quelques soubresauts, puis s'immobilisa. Je relachais alors ma prise, et repoussais sa carcasse. Bien évidemment, Edward était là, mais son regard était affolé, paniqué même.

_« Que se passe t-il? »_ lui demandais je

Tentant de contrôler son expression, il me répondit.

_« J'étais terrifié Bella. Te voir te battre avec ce puma... J'ai eu peur, vraiment. »_

Je me mis alors à rire, surprise par sa réaction.

_« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Bella. »_

_« Si ça l'est, et tu le sais très bien. Il ne faut pas à chaque fois t'en faire pour moi, je sais prendre soin de moi. »_ répliquais je.

Mon rire avait laissé place à un sentiment de colère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi responsable de moi. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il se mettait dans tout ses états, juste parce que je me nourrissais.

_« Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. Je vais bien. »_

Edward me regarda alors, interloqué par ma réponse.

_« Mais regarde toi Bella ! »_

Je baissai alors le regard sur ma tenue, dorénavant en lambeau. J'en profitais aussi pour vérifier si je n'étais pas blessée. Rien, pas une égratignure.

_« Oups »_ dis je en souriant, _« Je mange vraiment n'importe comment. »_

Cette remarque eut l'effet de détendre l'atmosphère, et Edward se mit à rire gentiment. Nous riâmes ensemble pendant une bonne minute, avant de reprendre notre sérieux.

_« Encore faim? »_ me demanda t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_« Non, pas vraiment, je me sens même pleine je trouve... »_

_« On ferait mieux de rentrer alors, pour éviter que les autres s'inquiètent. »_

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Pourtant, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise autour de la famille d'Edward. Ils étaient tous très gentils, et j'appréciais particulièrement Alice, pour sa folie journalière, Emmett, pour son humour, il me faisait penser à un gros nounours. Et bien sur Esmée, pour son amour inconditionnel. Ils m'avaient tous acceptée sans hésitation, même si Rosalie s'évertuait à m'éviter, moi et Edward.

Je secouai la tête, avant de m'élancer en direction des bois. Mais Edward me stoppa, me rattrapant facilement, attrapant mon bras.

_« Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction Bella, c'est par là. »_ me dit il, avec un sourire, me montrant le chemin. _« Fis toi à ton odorat Bella, ce sera plus facile pour te repérer. »_

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais élancée dans la mauvaise direction. Je lui souris, avant de m'élancer à nouveau dans la direction opposée. Je me reposais alors sur mon odorat, comme Edward me l'avait conseillé, et je n'eut pas de mal à retrouver le chemin de la villa. Le chemin ne prit pas longtemps, surtout à la vitesse à laquelle nous allions. Je me surpris à grimper dans les arbres, m'élançant de branche en branche, m'amusant avec le simple fait de sautrer d'arbre en arbre... Edward ne m'avait pas suivie, et il courrait en dessous, faisant juste attention à ce que je ne lui retombe pas dessus.

Arrivés à quelques centaines de mètres de la villa, je redescendis alors sur la terre ferme. Edward m'attendait, avant que je ne le défie à nouveau à la course. Cette fois ci, je gagnais facilement, mais seulement parce que je l'avais pris par surprise, et que je m'étais élancée avant lui. En débouchant sur la petite clairière qui donnait sur la maison imposante des Cullens, je remarquais alors une voiture que je connaissais. Je la connaissais pour être montée dedans de nombreuses fois. Edward se précipita alors devant moi, m'entrainant à nouveau sous le couvert des arbres. Il avait également deviné qui se trouvait dans la maison à ce moment là, et utilisait son corps comme rempart pour que je ne fasse pas d'imprudence.

Un humain se trouvait dans la maison, discutant avec animation avec Carlisle et Esmée. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur la voiture qui tronait devant la maison, tandis qu'Edward m'entrainait à l'écart.

_« Bella, viens, ne reste pas là, c'est trop dangereux. »_

Je savais pertinnement pourquoi il tentait de m'entrainer le plus loin possible de la villa. J'étais un danger potentiel pour cet humain fragile qui se trouvait dans la maison, inconscient du danger qui était si proche de lui. Je fixai mon regard dans celui d'Edward, et me crispais.

_« Edward, laisse moi, je dois y aller. Je me contrôle, ne t'en fais pas... »_

Il me regarda alors intensément, jugeant de ma capacité à me contrôler...

_« Edward, il va falloir qu'on s'y fasse, je ne pourrais pas me cacher éternellement. »_

Il jetta un coup d'oeil en direction de la maison, et soupira.

_« Très bien, mais je resterai à côté de toi. Je ne veux pas risquer quoi que ce soit. »_

Je hochai la tête, et Edward fit demi tour, à nouveau en direction de la villa. J'avais hâte de rentrer dans cette maison qui était à peine la mienne. Nous arrivâmes devant le porche, entendant bien évidemment la conversation qui se déroulait dans le salon. Mais c'est avant que je n'ai pu entrer dans le salon pour enfin voir qui était en compagnie de Carlisle et Esmée qu'une petite tête brune se plaça devant moi, un petit étui dans la main.

_« Mets ça, ça t'évitera de l'effrayer »_ dit elle simplement.

Les lentilles. Bien sur, il ne fallait bien évidemment pas lui faire peur avec la couleur de mes yeux, encore d'un rouge vif. Je mis alors prestemment les lentilles de contact d'un marron boueux, obscurcissant légèrement ma vision, et pris une longue inspiration, j'en aurai besoin. Puis, j'entrai alors dans la pièce, et l'individu se retourna vers moi...

_« Bonjour Papa »_ lui dis je, simplement. _« C'est bien moi, Bella... »_


	6. Chapter 6 : Premier Contact

**Merci à toutes et tous de votre patience, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à me suivre, avec autant de retard! Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Chapitre 6 : Premier contact.**

_**POV Bella.**_

J'étais remontée dans ma chambre, pour éviter d'être tentée par le sang de Charlie plus que nécéssaire. Je me contrôlais, certes, mais je ne préfèrais pas tenter le Diable. J'étais tout de même une nouvelle née, et la soif était partie prenante de ma vie désormais. Et puis, je n'étais pas vraiment en état de me montrer devant qui que ce soit en ce moment. Je me dirigeais vers le grand dressing qu'Alice avait installé, débordant de milliers d'ensembles, de robes de cocktails, de pantalons moulant que je ne mettrai probablement jamais.

Le perspective de m'habiller comme une poupée Barbie semblait plaire à Alice, elle qui s'amusait comme une folle. Pour ma part, j'étais moins enchantée par son initiative. Je savais très bien qu'elle était derrière la porte, voyant que j'étais indécise devant le dressing. Je la sentais anxieuse, faisant presque les cents pas devant ma porte, ne sachant pas si elle devait entrer ou non. Bien que je souhaitait avoir un peu de solitude, je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire contre elle. Je soupirais alors, et me retournais vers la porte.

_« Entre Alice »_ annonçais je. _« Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »_

J'attendis patiemment qu'elle entre. Elle poussa légèrement la porte, passant sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de celle ci.

_« Je venais juste m'assurer que tout allais bien, Bella »_ répliqua t-elle. «_ Pas la peine de me faire une telle grimace. »_

Je soupirais à nouveau, Alice examinant ma tenue. Elle ouvrit grand la porte, et se planta devant moi.

_« Besoin d'aide pour te trouver une tenue ? »_ me demanda t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle me sourit alors, sachant qu'elle avait gagné d'avance. Elle s'avança vers le dressing, et piocha dedans, un pantalon noir simple et un débardeur moulant qui ne cacherait rien de ma plastique soit disant « de rêve ». Je secouai la tête, avec une mine aggravée sur mon visage, lui signalant que je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. Elle soupira à son tour, et replongea dans le dressing, avant de me sortir un top plus confortable, décolleté certes, mais bien moins que le précédent.

_« Je peux pas faire plus décent que ceci. »_ m'annonça t-elle. _« Tu es vraiment pire que tout Bella. Profite un peu, tout s'est bien passé ! »_

Je fronçais les sourcils. La discussion avec Charlie s'était plutôt bien passé, mais je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir été celle qu'il fallait que je sois aux yeux des humains. J'appréhendais surtout la promesse qu'avait fait Carlisle et Esmée à Charlie. Celle qui disait de revenir le voir bientôt. Je ne m'en sentais pas vraiment capable. Le souvenir de cette discussion était gravée dans ma mémoire, et je me la repassais en boucle.

Je venais d'ouvrir la porte qui nous amena moi et Edward au salon, devant un Charlie abasourdi. Forcément, il n'aurait jamais pensé me trouver ici, encore moins dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

_« Bonjour Papa »_ avais je dit, simplement. _« C'est bien moi, Bella. »_

Il m'avait détaillée des pieds à la tête, encore sous le choc de ma présence ici, dans la petite bourgade de Forks.

_« Bella ? »_ avait -il dit. _« Mais que fait tu ici ? Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais partie de chez elle. »_

Je baissai la tête, consciente que j'avais laissée ma mère dans tout ses états à Phoenix. Je lui avais juste dit que je m'en allais. Elle avait certes tentée de m'en dissuader, mais je ne pouvais pas rester près d'elle.

_« Je suis partie. Pour venir ici. Je voulais juste qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. » _lui ai je dit. _« Et puis, je suis majeure, je suis capable de prendre soin de moi même. »_

Les sourcils de Charlie s'étaient froncés, désapprobateurs. Il s'est tourné vers Carlisle, qui lui expliqua qu'il m'avait rencontré il y a un moment à Phoenix, (j'étais la soi disante raison de son voyage) et qu'il avait souhaité m'offrir une bourse d'étude. Charlie s'était détendu, et un sourire s'était élargi sur ses lèvres.

_« Une bourse d'étude ? Wow, je suis impressionné ! »_ avait-il enchainé.

J'ai sourit, un peu gênée par ce mensonge. Edward était resté près de moi tout le temps de la discussion, tendu, examinant chacun de mes mouvements. J'avais également remarqué Jasper, adossé à un mur au fond de la pièce, contrôlant l'humeur de l'assemblée. Carlisle avait alors invité Charlie à s'asseoir, et on s'était tous dirigés dans le salon, où je me suis assise sur le sofa, Edward s'installant à côté de moi. Charlie s'est alors mis à me contempler à nouveau, tandis qu'il continuait de discuter avec Carlisle de cette bourse...

_« Bella, qu'est-il arrivé à tes vêtements »_ a t-il dit, soudainement.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur mes vêtements couverts de boue, troués par endroit. J'ai nonchalament haussé les épaules.

_« Rien de bien grave, je suis tombée, comme toujours. »_ ai-je répliqué.

Moi qui avait cru que Charlie était venu pour s'enquir de ma présence, au cas où on lui aurait dit au commissariat, il n'en était en fait rien. Il s'était produit un incident à l'hôpital, qui avait demandé l'aide de Charlie. Quand ce dernier a appris que Carlisle n'était pas venu à l'hôpital depuis près de 3 semaines, celui ci s'est inquiété, et est venu voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Carlisle lui a alors ressorti l'excuse de la bourse d'étude, comme quoi on lui avait demandé de venir me voir, pour m'offrir cette bourse, et qu'il s'était occupé à Phoenix des préparatifs de mon prochain déménagement. Charlie avait tout avalé, de A à Z. Il devait être fier que j'ai reçu une bourse d'étude, alors qu'il n'en était en fait rien. Ces secrets commencaient à me donner la migraine, si je pouvais en avoir une, et je m'étais alors levée.

_« Un problème, Bella »_ m'a demandé Carlisle.

_« Non, rien, j'ai juste besoin d'aller me changer, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »_ ai-je répondu.

_« Bien sur Bella, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. »_

Charlie s'était levé lui aussi, et son odeur m'avait frappée à nouveau, moi qui avait omis de respirer depuis un moment. Mais je m'étais contrôlée, refoulant la brûlure au fond de ma gorge.

_« Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas vivre avec moi Bella ? »_ avait demandé Charlie. _« Ça me ferai tellement plaisir de t'avoir à la maison. »_

J'avais secoué vigoureusement la tête. Il était hors de question que je vive avec lui, surtout vu ma condition. Je pouvais le tuer à tout moment. J'avais tenté de regagner mon calme, sans grand succès, me contentant de regarder mes pieds. Edward s'était levé, attrapant ma main et serrant doucement mes doigts. Esmée avait alors pris la parole.

_« Tu peux rester ici Bella, t'avoir à la maison me ferait grand plaisir. »_ avait-elle annoncé.

Je l'avais regardée alors, et lui avais souris.

_« Merci Esmée, c'est très aimable de votre part. »_ ai-je enfin dit. _« Je resterai avec grand plaisir. »_

J'avais alors regardé Edward, qui avait souris timidement. Charlie nous avait regardé, et avait fait un _« Oh »_ en mimique. Apparemment, il pensait qu'on était ensemble, ou un truc dans le genre, et n'avait pas insisté. Enfin... Juste pour ma promesse.

_« Très bien »_ a t-il dit. _« Promets moi juste de passer me voir. »_

Il avait souris, et j'ai su que je ne pouvais décemment pas le lui refuser.

_« C'est promis Papa. »_ ai je cédé.

J'avais alors lâché la main d'Edward, et m'était dirigée vers les escaliers, jetant un regard à Jasper, qui hocha furtivement la tête.

Ce souvenir, bien que récent, j'avais conscience qu'il ne s'effacerait jamais, et que je devrai tenir ma promesse. Pour garder le secret. Mais pas tout de suite. Mieux valait restée cachée encore un peu. Les jours se suivèrent et se ressemblaient. Edward était toujours autant présent, m'expliquant les rudiments de la vie en tant que vampire, quand Alice ne m'emmenait pas dans sa chambre pour jouer à la poupée. Les journées passèrent lentement, et je m'enfermait souvent dans le grand bureau de Carlisle où se trouvaient la plus grande des bibliothèques que je n'avais jamais vu. Les murs étaient remplis d'étagères et d'armoires toutes pleines de livres, que je dévoraient les uns après les autres...

Une nuit, alors que je me trouvais dans le bureau de Carlisle à lire un livre sur la mythologie grecquo romaine, un son particulier me parvint. J'avais bien évidemment remarqué le piano dans le salon, magnifique Grand Piano qui trônait, fier d'être un piano. J'aurai aimé savoir en jouer, et je me demandais qui pouvait bien jouer cette mélodie si belle, si douce, et pour autant si triste. Je me levais donc de mon fauteuil, et ouvrit la porte doucement. La plus belle des musiques se fit entendre, plus forte encore que précédemment, bien que j'étais au deuxième étage, mes oreilles avaient capté la mélodie. Transportée par de nouvelles sensations, je me laissais allée vers cette mélodie, descendant les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'au salon... Pour m'amener devant Edward, jouant cette mélodie qui m'avait attirée... Malheureusement, il s'arrêta de jouer, et se retourna.

_« Oh, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé dans ta lecture Bella »_ me dit-il calmement, me montrant du regarde le livre que je tenais toujours. Je baissais le regard vers mon livre, avant de relever le regard et de plonger dans ses pupilles ocres.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as en rien dérangé. Mais je t'en prie, tu n'aurai pas du arrêter de jouer à cause de moi. »_ lui répondis-je, un peu gênée de l'avoir interrompu. _« C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de t'avoir interrompu. »_

Edward me sourit, et lâcha un soupir en signe d'aberration. _« Tu ne m'as pas dérangé le moins du monde ! »._ Il tapota le siège à côté de lui._ « Assieds toi... »_

Je pris donc la place à côté de lui, et il repris son oeuvre là où il s'était arrêté. Ses doigts survolaient à peine les touches du piano, transformant la mélodie précédente en une autre plus enjouée, que bien sur je ne reconnus pas. Il continua à jouer pendant des heures, moi assise à côté de lui, observant ses mouvements, la façon dont il bougeait ses doigts sur les touches, la pression qu'il donnait, légère comme une plume. L'énergie qui émanait de ses composition m'envoyait de l'électricité dans mon corps froid et mort, alors que je relevais les yeux pour mieux observer son visage. Je vis bien sur ce qui m'avait fait pensé lors de ma transformation à un ange. Il avait vraiment un visage angélique. L'envie de le toucher se fit de plus en plus forte, et je levais timidement la main vers son visage, quand sa main m'en empêcha. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et je vit de l'indécision, et je vit que quelque chose le tracassait.

_« Quelque chose ne va pas? »_ lui demandais-je, inquiète.

Son visage s'adoucit, et ma main retomba sur mes genoux.

_« Non, non, rien. »_ me répondit-il, baissant les yeux. _« Je dois aller chasser. »_

_« Je peux venir avec toi? »_ lui demandais-je, tentant une approche furtive.

_« Je préfèrerai y aller seul, si ça ne te dérange pas. »_ me répondis t-il, évitant mon regard. _« Avec ta famille dans les parages, et les Quileutes, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Mais je ferai vite, je te promet. »_

Sur ces mots, il se leva du petit banc et sortit de la pièce sans même me regarder, disparaissant dans la nuit violette. Tout d'un coup, un sentiment de rejet incroyable m'étreignit, et je m'enfuis dans ma chambre, incapable de pleurer, mais blessée par son attitude...


End file.
